Sports bra
A sports bra, also known as an athletic bra, jogging bra, or a running bra, is a bra that offers additional support during more strenuous physical activities. These bras work by reducing the movement of the breasts, thereby minimizing pain or discomfort. A binder may be used for athletic purposes similar to a sports bra, but the two are not the same. Manufacturers and products Brand names that are italicized are the most popular sports bra brands, especially for women with larger breasts. ;Anita :Firm Support 5521 — 32-44; A-G :Firm Support 5522 — 34-42; B-E :Firm Support 5523 — 32-44; A-E :Firm Support 5531 — 32-44; A-E :Firm Support 5533 — 32-42; A-G :Light Support 5524 — 32-42; A-E :Maximum Support 5519 — 30-40; B-H :Maximum Support 5527 — 30-46; B-H :Maximum Support 5529 — 30-46; A-H ;Bendon Sport :Extreme Out — 32-40; DD-G :First Generation — 32-42; B-E :Flex Out — 32-38; A-D :Max Out — 32-40; B-DD :Miss Active — 32-38; A-D ;Berlei :Berlei Podium Non Wired DD-G Bra — 32-38; DD-G :Berlei Running Underwired — 32-38 B-FF :Berlei Running Non-Wired — 28-30A-B, 30-38 B-FF ;Bravissimo :Inspire Sports — 28-38; DD-K ;Dalia :Dalia FIT Sports Bra — 65-85; D-L ;Elomi :Energise — 34-46; D-J ;Enell :Enell Light — 00-8 :Enell Sport — 00-8 ;Freya :Active Moulded — 28-40; B-H :Active Moulded Crop Top — 28-40; B-H :Active Moulded Racer Back — 28-40; B-H :Active Soft Cup — 28-40; C-H :Active Underwired — 28-38; D-K ;Glamorise :Style 1866 — 36-50; B/C, D/DD, E/F :Style 1166 — 34-46; B-F :Style 1066 — 34-50; C-F :Style 1006 — 34-48; B-F ;Goddess :Sport — 34-48; C-I ;Le Mystère :Endurance — 32-40; B-G :Energie — 32-40; B-G ;lululemon :TaTa Tamer — 32-38; C-DD :TaTa Tamer II — 32-38; C-DD ;Lynx :Sprint — 1-8 :Dart — 1-8 :Zoom — 1-8 ;Marie Jo :Action Arrow Underwire 0150010ZWA — 32-40; A-C :Action Arrow Underwire 0150011ZWA — 30-40; D-F :Action Arrow Underwire 0150012ZWA — 30-40; D-H ;Marks & Spencer :Various — 30-42; A-GG :High Impact Eco Underwired Push Up T336430G — 32-38; A-DD :High Impact Flexible Underwired T336460F — 32-40; A-G :High Impact Flexible Underwired T336460H — 32-40; A-G :High Impact Flexible Underwired Non-Padded Full Cup T336460G — 32-40; A-G :Extra High Impact Non-Wired T336470A — 32-40; B-G :Extra High Impact Zip Front Non-Wired T336470 — 32-40; A-G ;Moving Comfort :Various — 30-44; A-E :Juno — 30-40; B-DD :Endurance Racer — 30-38; B-DD :Jubralee — 30-44; B-E :Rebound Racer — 30-38; B-DD ;Natori :Style 7234439 — 32-40; B-DDD :Natori Yogi Convertible — 32-36; A-D :Power Yogi — 32-40; B-H :Power Yogi Racer Back — 32-40; B-H ;Panache :Sports Bra — 28-40; C-GG ;Royce Lingerie :Impact Free — 28-40; D-J :Impact Free Petite — 30-36; A-D ;Secret Possessions :Various ;Shock Absorber :Active D+ Classic Support — 30-40; D-G / 32-38; GG-H :Active D+ Flexi Wire — 30-40; D-H :Active Flexi Wire — 32-38; B-F :Active Zipped Plunge — 32-38; B-DD :Classic Sports Bra N102 — 30-40; A-F :Ultimate Gym Bra — 30-40; A-H :Max Sports Top B4490 — 28-40; C-HH :Pump Sports Bra Top N4246 — 32-38; A-D :Run Bra Top B5044 — 30-38; A-F ;Susa :7897 Topsy Sport — 34-46; B-E ;Title Nine :3-Reasons Support Bra — 32C-40DD ;Ulla Dessous :Ulla Kate Wired — approx UK sizes 32-56DD-F, 32-52FF/G, 32-44GG/H, 40-56D. :Ulla Kate Non-Wired - approx UK 32-56DD-G, 32-44GG-HH, 40-56D. See also *Bra manufacturer *Bra style *Binder *Male bra References External links *[http://www.reddit.com/r/ABraThatFits/comments/19vsc8/sports_bra_guide/ A Bra That Fits: "Sports Bra Guide"] *[http://brayola.com/sportsbrasdd Brayola: "FAQ - sportsbrasDD+"] *[http://thelingerieaddict.com/2012/08/6-sports-bras-for-full-busted-women.html The Lingerie Addict: "6 Sports Bras For Full Busted Women"] *[http://www.makeupandbeautyblog.com/beauty-tips/5-more-highly-recommended-sports-bras/ Make-up and Beauty Blog: "5 More Highly Recommended Sports Bras"] Category:Bra types Category:Bras